Athena and Ares: War of the Worlds
by Wonder Woman 82
Summary: Mortal enemies must combine forces to defeat the enemy. The catch? One is a human woman, and the other is a vampire male. "Thus begins the war of the worlds, and possibly man kind or any other kind for that matter. May the Gods have mercy on their souls."
1. Prologue

_**So, I got this idea in my head. It kinda' won't go away. So, I need to start trying to write it up. I'm going to post the first chapter, and you guys tells me if I should keep it or can it. If you like it, pimp it out to your friends and get them to tell me their opinions. I've never written one that's not AH, so this should be interesting. You can do quite a bit when they have unlimited potential. :)**_

_**Onward!**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Prologue**_

Since the beginning of time, the humans have ruled the earth. Gradually, the number of humans began to dwindle as the number of vampires, shape shifters, and were-people began to rise. With this rise grew the need to form leaders. Leaders to fight wars amongst the different civilizations.

Humans have developed technologies since the turn of the century. A human loving vampire had worked with their government to create weapons that can and will destroy a vampire, among other things, on contact. There was a time that humans were the weaker species. They were frail and far less intelligent with their dull senses about them. They were incredibly naïve in their ways of thinking.

With their dwindling numbers, a final sense of terror came about them, striking to their very core. Armies were formed with their new sense of technology. They were stronger, faster, and more skilled than ever before. And they were led by a human woman. Most immortals would've thought it to have been one of their own, since one of their own had advanced their technology.

The vampires had dubbed her "Athena" after the Goddess of War. However, she was rivaled by one of the fiercest leaders known to man or any other kind.

Born in the 1800's, he has seen many deaths and caused most of them. He is lethal in every sense of the word. Most fear him, none envy him. He was appointed by the Volturi, the vampire government, to head their military.

The things he'd seen in this lifetime were enough to make any creature shudder violently. The things he's done, even worse. He is a creature of the night, which makes for great advantage in battle. He is silent, he is deadly, and is the number one predator on planet Earth.

Those of the human world dubbed him "Ares" after the God of War.

Until this day, the two worlds have never met in battle. They'd tended to co-exist, not with friendly feelings for the other. Not at all. What they had could not even be called civil. But, they did exist. However, today, they would not be battling each other, and they would stand to exist for another day.

No, today, they fight against the others. The werewolves or lycans, if you will. Both sides are divided evenly amongst shape shifters. Some feel that they have a mortal soul, and should side wherever the humans are. The others feel that it is their given right to take and kill, especially if it meant killing vampires.

Thus begins the war of the worlds, and possibly man kind or any other kind for that matter. May the Gods have mercy on their souls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay, so I just want to say, that I am kind of pumped to get that out there. It looks better now that I've actually gotten it down in writing. Okay, keep it or can it? And don't worry, for those of you following Sexed Ed, I'm working on a chapter that I will hopefully have up later.**_

_**Let me have it. And, favorite part?**_


	2. The God and Goddess Meet

_**Here is the first actual chapter for this story. Maybe it will give you more to think about?**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

"They were going to look at war, the red animal--war, the blood-swollen god.**"**

-Stephen Crane, The Red Badge of Courage

The human leader declared war on live television today. General Isabella Swan sighed as she clicked the television off. She rubbed her temples gently and sighed. She'd often wondered what her life would be like if things had just been a little different.

From an early age she was marked for greatness. Her mother, the infamous Renee of the vampire world, had crossed human territories and had given them the technology the humans needed to destroy the immortals. It had long been believed that the only thing that could kill a werewolf, shape shifter, or vampire, were each other. How wrong they were. And, because those immortal creatures thought this way, as did the humans, the human population began to dwindle to near nothingness. That was, until Renee showed up.

After what the knowledge that she'd gifted them, they were able to design weapons unlike any the world had ever seen. They were quite beautiful for pieces of weaponry. Lightweight, but very brutal.

The other thing that marked her, was that she was the only half breed immortal in existence. Her mother had miraculously become pregnant with child. A girl to be named Isabella. She was also to fulfill a prophecy of sorts.

The vampire prophecy stated that during the great war, a woman warrior would rise above the ranks and lead her people into victory, and all creatures great and small would bow to her greatness. However, the prophecy also stated that her companion would stand fast along side her, equally as victorious.

From birth, Isabella was a fighter. She was trained to fight in all methods of combat, and even some she'd made up herself. She had vampire senses and abilities, but her body was more human. She still had a heartbeat and still had blood. Her skin was soft, but it was still impenetrable. With great skill comes great power and with that comes a great destiny.

She groaned as she recalled her father and mother beating those words into her brain from an early age. She was pretty sure the first words she'd ever spoken were "war."

Isabella looked over to the mantel where pictures of her family lined the walls. Her father had aged while her mother did not. He didn't want to be turned and she didn't want that for him. When her father passed away, her mother killed herself with one of the weapons she'd created. A real Romeo and Juliet type of romance, if you think about it.

The next picture was of Jacob Black. He's a shape shifter. In this world, you're either with the humans or the werewolves if you're a shape shifter. He'd been her best friend since birth. They grew up together and fought together. Where he was strong she was just a bit stronger.

When her father died and Isabella had to take over as General and fulfill her destiny, she enlisted Jacob and some of his pack to aid her in the human's military.

She pulled herself out of her memories when she saw the last picture. One she'd thought of taking down a million times now, but hadn't had the nerve to do so. It was a constant reminder of why she wanted to take down the werewolves so badly. James.

James was a friend of hers from school that she'd developed feelings for. That was before she knew he was a Lycan, a Werewolf. Whatever. He'd attacked one of her friends, Lauren. Her body was found shredded to pieces on the outskirts of town.

He was now the leader of the pack. Isabella put on her gear and headed down to HQ to get the newest word on the situation at hand.

~*~*~*~*~

Jasper rubbed his hands over his face as he looked over files and statistics of some of his best soldiers. They'd lost 50 in a week due to the rising number of mutts. How was he supposed to compensate for all of these lives?

He knew how, but he didn't want to go with that option. It was totally a last resort effort to get back at the dogs that have taken the lives of his militia.

The vampire army would have to join forces with the human army if there were ever to be an end to the werewolves. He knew it just the same as that she-devil that they call Athena. As much as he'd hated to admit it, he'd never seen a more graceful fighter in all of existence, including himself. It was as if she danced on air when she was in battle. Like the sickening sounds of war were her symphony. Perhaps, she truly was a Goddess of War.

He snorted at the similarities between the two. He'd learned long ago that she was the "chosen one." Whatever. He knew that she'd been training to live a life of combat since she was in the womb. He knew this because he had his men keep a special eye on the humans and on Renee after she'd escaped. He'd never seen the human in person, but he's sure that they would not get along. They're both leaders and two people who were born to lead butt heads.

His eyes scanned the room before him. Trinkets and things from his human life adorned the room. Jasper sighed when he realized that his human life ended with war, and it would probably be fitting that it would end that way. He'd not have it any other way, as in his mind, he had nothing to live for.

Taking one last look in the mirror, he put on his gear and bolted out the door, heading for the vampire HQ for a debriefing of the current situation with the humans and the lycans.

Once he'd arrived at HQ, he was immediately greeted by Gianna. She'd come from the human world, desperately wanting the forever type of life that only the vampires could provide her. She was a pretty little thing. Whenever he'd walk by her, the amount of lust rolling off of her came in waves.

It wasn't that he was celibate. However, when his mind was in war mode, he thought of nothing else. It's never happened before, why break that trend now? Instead of acting on his loneliness, he simply nodded at her and paid no attention to the rejection she projected as he hurried down the corridor.

Before he could say or do much else, he was hit with a strong scent. A human scent. Venom pooled in his mouth and he had to fight down whatever was raging inside of him at this point. Then his golden eyes met her brown ones. He was mesmerized and thought perhaps he'd been staring at the face of an angel.

"Ah. There you are, son. Come, we have much urgent business to attend to." Aro smiled at the younger vampire.

Jasper stood stoically at the head of the table, his eyes staring straight into the young human woman. What was that smell that filled the air so strongly? It wasn't only a human scent. He thought no more of it, as he realized the room was also filled with vampires.

Aro continued on. "General Jasper Whitlock of the Vampire Royal Military, this is General Isabella Swan of the Human International Militia." Aro introduced.

Both leaders' eyes snapped toward each other. Isabella's eyes held no emotion. Jasper's eyes held awe, lust, and then pure anger. Anger at her for being the devil in an angel's disguise and anger at himself for losing himself in the eyes of his foe.

The president of the human world cleared his throat and spoke up. "We've come to enlist your help in the fight against the lycans. We're aware of your hatred for them just the same as our own. It would come at a great risk to you, and we would understand if you would wish to not help. However, we believe that in order to defeat them, once and for all, we will need to join forces."

Jasper could've sworn he'd heard the human woman growl deep within her chest. He could feel nothing but pure and raw anger pouring from her. She probably felt as though he would step on her toes on this mission. And she would be right. After all, what more would a human woman know about the art of combat that a skilled immortal veteran of war would know? Who cares how many years she's trained? She's still breakable. She is a human, after all.

"Have you got a problem, General?" Her honey like voice called to him. He was momentarily intoxicated by the mere sound of it. Jasper's face turned up into a scowl.

"I beg your pardon, darlin'?" He patronized. Her beautiful face (yes it is beautiful, even though he'd rather never admit that) twisted into a furious expression and glowed red with rage.

"First of all, I'm not your darlin' you Imbred, redneck, hilljack! Secondly, If you have a problem with me, I suggest you speak up, _General_, because I am running this show. You are simply there to offer your support. I know it will be hard for you to bow down to a woman, but I assure you, no matter how many years of prior training you have on me will get you through this alone. I've spent most of my entire existence hating these bastards. I've devised a plan. It was MY idea to enlist in your aid. Now, if you want to discuss a plan, I suggest we get started. If you want to hit on someone, I suggest you go talk to that receptionist chick. She seems pretty hard up." The she-devil seethed.

He couldn't help it. His lust spiked at the sight before him. Never in his life had he been put in his place. Never by a vampire or any other immortal, let alone a human. At this moment, he both respected and hated her. He respected her passion for her job and hated her for embarrassing him in front of a room of his colleagues.

"I will assist you, as will my men. However, speak to me in that way again, and your men will be fighting without their leader, woman." He spat.

Then he'd seen it. This fire in her eyes that was more of a warning than she could've gave him. He'd realized that he'd said the wrong thing, and he felt a small tremor of something run through his spine. Was that fear? There was no way. But his eyes locked with hers and he was immobile. The look in the Goddess of War's eyes was feral. And he for the first time in his life, he thought he may be in danger of a human.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Okay... does this help sway any decisions? **_

_**Favorite part?**_


	3. Meeting the Militia

_**Wow, so I'm glad I'm getting a positive response so far from this. It's totally different from anything else I've written before, and I'm excited by the prospects! The more reviews, the faster I tend to update. Even though I'm working 50 hours a week! **_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**" . . . treachery and violence are spears pointed at both ends; they wound those who resort to them worse than their enemies." **_

_**-Emily Bronte "Wuthering Heights"**_

The duo stared each other down. The woman in rage and the man in fear, or something close to it.

"If you ever speak to me in that way again, the bodies of the Lycans won't be the only thing I throw in a fire and dance around." She said in a low, warning tone.

He simply nodded. "After you then, General." He motioned to the door and Isabella shoved passed him in her haste.

Once they'd reached their destination, they said nothing. It wasn't an awkward silence, as one might think. However, it was tense. It was thick, so very thick that you could cut it with a knife. Both felt that they overruled the other in every way perceivable.

"Tell me your plan then, General Swan. I'd hate to keep you up passed your bed time." Jasper smirked. _Insignificant human. _He snorted.

"First of all, don't patronize me. You think just because I am a woman and that I am a "human" that I am less capable than you to fight a war." She used air quotes when she'd said human.

He rolled his eyes. "No, what makes me more qualified, is that I've spent years upon countless years of my life fighting in wars. I've lived, breathed, bled, killed, and died in war. It's what I'm good at." He argued.

"I'll give you that, General Whitlock. However, it is in my blood. It was ingrained into my very core since the womb. I know every statistic, every last minute detail of war. I know the ins and outs like nobody's business and I've never lost a battle." She bragged. "But you, however..." She trailed off.

Jasper's eyes burned with a fire. "Don't." He spat.

Isabella tsked. "Don't what? Don't bring up how you lost all those men because of your hatred of the Lycans? And what was that hatred based on, again? Ah. Yes. Your mate ran off with one of those beasts."

She was smug, while he was in pain of the memory. He'd made the foolish mistake of following his heart into battle, and in return lost so many lives because of it. He'd had to pull his men out in order for the rest to survive. It truly was a massacre.

"What about you, Isabella?" He asked, an accusing tone to his voice. "You hold no personal grudges for what they did to your friend all those years ago?"

Her eyes turned black as the night. "You think I am going after them for revenge her death? To get even with a former love interest? You've got to be kidding me! Lycans are dangerous creatures. They have two modes: Kill Slowly and Kill Quickly. There's no gray area, especially when it comes to the human world. Would I love to take down James? You bet your sweet ass I would. But is it for anything other than preserving the human race? No."

By the time she was finished ranting her chest heaved with it's need for air. She continued. "I don't like you, Whitlock. You're cocky and you think you're a know-it-all. I'll hand it to you, that you know what you're doing, and you're the second best thing to me, otherwise I wouldn't have asked for your help. You don't know how much it killed me to have to ask you. But you've been there before. You've faced hell and came back. You need to tell us how they work. Researching is one thing, living through it is something else."

"Okay. I'll help you. I'll gather my best and there won't be any issues from them. But, I'm warning you. If you're taking your humans to the Devil's playground? You better be ready for the fire." He warned. "Meet myself and my men in the field down by the border tomorrow at this time. Bring your men. We train tomorrow." With that, he left.

The next day...

"General Swan." Jasper nodded curtly. "These are my finest. This is Edward Masen, Alice Brandon, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Carlisle Cullen, and Esme Platt." Jasper introduced his group. "Edward has the ability to read minds, Alice is kind of like a seer. Although her visions are subjective. Carlisle is the doctor of our unit, and can heal literally any wound, mortal or otherwise. Rosalie has the gift of extreme beauty, which draws the victims in. Emmett is the strongest vampire in existence, and Esme has the gift of compassion. In other words, she has the gift to bring someone back to life if it were an unjust death."

Bella stood there in awe. She'd heard of gifted vampires, but had never met anyone such as these. "It's good to have you on board. I'd like to introduce you to my men."

She walked in front of the lined up bunch. "This is Jacob Black, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, and Sam Uley. They are shape shifters. You already know what they're capable of." She walked further down the line. "This is Mike Newton, he is head of engineering. Eric Yorkie. He's the eyes and ears of the group. Angela Webber. She's the negotiator. Then, of course there is me. I am a hybrid."

Whitlock's group gasped. "That's impossible." Edward whispered.

"It is entirely possible." Bella smirked. "I thought that if we were going to be working together closely, that you should know." She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"My mother was Renee Swan, or just Renee to your world." Carlisle gasped. Bella smiled softly. "You see, Caius thought that my mother was crazy. That her ideas were insane. Nobody could come up with technology to kill vampires, lycans, and shapeshifters. But she did. That's when she came to the human world. She figured they could use the resources better than she could. That's when she met my father." Esme smiled sweetly for her to go on. "You see, it is supposedly impossible for a male vampire to father children, let alone a female vampire to birth one. But, it happened. Here I am." Bella shrugged.

"That's remarkable." Carlisle whispered. "Do you have any special abilities? What else do you know about vampire births?"

She giggled. "I have several gifts. I have complete and total knowledge of any and everything about war. It was as if it were programmed into my brain in the womb. I am a mental shield. I have the ability to transport to anywhere around me in a moment's notice. I also have the ability to change the weather."

Jasper stared in awe at the woman before him. Never before had he met someone of her caliber.

"Jasper, I think you should tell your story." Alice nodded to him. He sighed and inwardly cringed. This wasn't something he was looking forward to. The story never got any easier to tell, and this was the only time he truly felt like the monster that he was pegged to be.

"Back in the late 1800's, I was a Major for the Confederate Army. I had been patrolling one night when I came across two young women. They'd been the most beautiful women I'd ever seen. I was naïve at the time, and a red-blooded man." Everyone snickered at the pun. "So, long story short on this part, they were vampires and they turned me. Maria was the main one. She wanted me to be her mate, and I was for a long time. However, what I believed to be love wasn't that at all. She had me doing things that were unspeakable, even for a blood sucker. I was made to kill innocent people. Old, young, women, and men. It didn't matter to her. Maria wanted to create a newborn army. I wanted nothing to do with it at first. I didn't even want to drink human blood. She'd taunted me with the scent. I could practically taste it on my tongue. She'd rip them practically to shreds in front of me. The first time I drank from a human, it was an elderly man who was just on his way home with flowers for his wife."

Everybody grew quiet. Isabella had tears welling in her chocolate brown orbs. He continued.

"I just remember his face. The look of pure terror on his weathered face. The last words he spoke were of his wife, and he told me to tell her he loved her with his whole heart, and that he'd meet her on the other side. I felt empty and numb after that. I had taken a life, because that was my nature. So, I turned into a machine. My only ambition was to kill and create an army for Maria. It was as if she had a switch to my brain. But, one day, there were two people who would change the way I saw the world. Peter and Charlotte." Jasper smiled at the memory of them. "You see, when the newborns grew to be weaker and not as useful, I was to dispose of them. At first, it was nothing to me. Like I said, I was like a robot. And then one night, when I was disposing of more newborns, I was stopped by a pleading Peter to not kill this woman. This random woman whom I didn't care a thing for. When I asked why I should spare her, he told me he loved her with his whole heart and couldn't bear to see anything happen to her. It snapped something inside of me. It was like a fog had been lifted from my sight. So, I let them free with the promise that I'd find them as soon as whatever plan Maria had was through."

He paused for a long while and Isabella was so into the story that she blurted out, "What happened then?"

Jasper raised his eyes to hers and smiled sadly. "You see, Maria's plan was to take over the entire Southern region with newborns. This continued for years. Just a few years back she met James, the leader of the Lycans. I'd left her by then, after having met Carlisle. I'd been following his diet for years by this time, but in my mind, she was still my mate. I'd gotten word that she'd went to them and was offering secrets on how to fight vampires, to defeat them. I was outraged. I blindly led an army of my people into the lion's den, so to speak. And Maria was right there, laughing in my face. Hell, she practically lit the fire they threw the bodies into."

"Where are Peter and Charlotte now?" Jacob asked, also being into the story.

"They'll be joining us soon, actually. They don't live nearby and this was kind of a last minute thing." Jasper explained.

Everybody nodded in understanding and Jasper looked at Jacob. "So, what's your story? I know you and your boys are shape shifters, but why do you decide to side with the humans?"

Jacob looked longingly at Isabella. "My father was best friends with General Swan. Well, her father, that is. We try to live our lives as normally as possible. We don't go for blood. We've also known Isabella and Renee for as long as I can remember, and we remember Renee telling us stories about how not all vampires are in the wrong. Now, don't get me wrong, it's in our nature to defend against vampires, but the Lycans are the bigger threat here."

Just then, a man and woman vampire appeared out of nowhere on a sleek black motorcycle. "What's up bitches? Hope you didn't start the party without me." Peter bellowed.

Isabella's eyes went wide with the realization that this was Peter. "Oh my goodness!" She smiled.

Peter and Charlotte looked up at the voice and Peter made a bee-line for the brunette. "Hells Bells!"

Jasper was now more confused than ever, and he felt a twinge of something in the pit of his stomach as he watched the two embrace and a smile appeared on Isabella's face, making her more beautiful than he could've imagined. _It seems Athena does have a soft side. _He thought.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Well, I'm super geeked that you guys are loving this idea. I promise to attempt to update every week. However, I'm working 48 hours a week and I don't have much time to do much more than work, eat, and sleep. So, my attempt will be every Sunday or Monday. **_

_**Favorite part?**_


End file.
